Jeden z dziewięciu , czyli quiz o TP
Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinek 7 Odcinek może zawierać nieocenzurowane wulgaryzmy . Jeśli nie masz 13 lat lepiej tego nie oglądaj (Intro) Willa - pokój złotych: MacArthur: No i co frajerzy? Jesteście słabi :) Daniel: Módlcie się o połączenie xD Matthew: Co?! Tylko jeśli Cour będzie płatnikiem to was oszczędzi , a jednego ze swoich będziecie musieli dać na obrady w razie przegranej :P Virag: Ha! Frajerzy i tak nie macie z nami szans (Mineła siódma) Virag: Wogóle David: Ech... David(p.z.): Nie ma co och godzić . Załatwili biednego Owena :( . Zastanawiam się czy nie przejść do tych dobrych MacArthur(p.z.): David to najsłabsze ogniwo . Wrazie czego on ląduje na obradach :) Willa - pokój zielonych: Lilly: Kurwa. Cwana ta MacArthur . Musiałam wywalić Owena :( Diana: Ta kurwa jeszcze dostanie za swoje Laurie: No cóż . Owen i tak miał małe szanse Cour: Jak i cała wasza reszta :) Diana , Lilly i Laurie: Zamknij sie Ogłoszenie wyzwania: Chef: Witam MoneyLovers . O tej porze zawsze wybieraliśmy kapitanów , ale dziś łączymy drużyny Wszyscy: Woo! MacArthur(p.z.): Teraz trzeba wygrywać Nas jest czwórka , a ich piątka David(p.z.): Udało się dojść daleko . A moi kumple teraz siedzą w budzie :P Daniel(p.z.): Połączebie woo! Kto by się spodziewał . Trzeba wywalić pedałka bo to że tu zaszedł to wstyd :P Cour(p.z.): Nasz sojusz jest w mniejszości , ale chociarz nie jestem z tymi frajerami w drużynie Matthew(p.z.): Ciesze się że zaszłem aż tutaj . Szkoda mi tych co wylecieli. Znaczy poza Rico xD Diana(p.z.): Połączenie! Super . Trzymajcie kciuki Owen i Marilyn Lilly(p.z.): Połączenie zawsze spoko . Szkoda że ci antagoniści z MacArthur na czele nadal tu są Laurie(p.z.): Udało się ! Wariacki Wyścig to był błąd , ale to show ? Nie :P Virag(p.z.) Jej Chef: No! Pierwsze wyzwanie po połączeniu to quiz o TP . Wylosujecie numery od 1 do 9 . Ja będe zadawał pytania , wy będziecie odpowiadać . W pierwszej rundzie każdy dostanie dwa pytania . Kto na oba źle odpowie odpada . Macie trzy szanse . W drugiej rundzie idziemy po numerkach i kto dobrze odpowie wskazuje odpowuadającego aż zostaną trzy osoby do finału. Najsłabszy automatycznie ląduje w skrzynce .JASNE?! Wszyscy: Tak! (Wylosowali numerki: MacArthur - 1 Daniel - 2 Cour - 3 David - 4 Diana - 5 Lilly - 6 Virag - 7 Laurie - 8 Matthew - 9) Pierwsza runda: Chef: MacArthur wylosowała jedynke więc pierwsze pytanie do niej : Kto zajął ósme miejsce na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? MacArthur: Geoff? Chef: Nie . DJ . Tracisz jedną szanse . Zostały ci dwie MacArthur: Kurwa Chef: Daniel. Rozwiń skrót TDWT Daniel: Total Drama World Trip xd Chef: (facepalm) Chodzi o oryginalne sezony . Total Drama World Tour. Tracisz szanse Daniel: Kurwa Chef: Cour. Na kogo Justin głosował w finale Planu Totalnej Porażki? Cour: Na Beth Chef: Dobrze . David . Gdzie siedzieli Duncan i Beth w finale planu David: Ba jednym tronie Chef: Dobrze David: Coś się pamięta :P Chef: Diana. Kto wyleciał pierwszy w Trasie Diana: Ezekiel Chef: Duncan zrezygnował . Tracisz szanse Diana: No tak Chef: Lilly . Czemu DJ zrezygnował na planie? Lilly: Przez sojusz z Chefem Chef: Tia . Dobrze . Virag . Kto wyleciał na Planie w odcinku o chorobach? Virag: Ten odcinek był z nagrodą Chef: Dobrze . Laurie. Ilu uczestników łącznie było na Planie? Laurie: 15 Chef: Dobrze . Matthew . Czym różniła się wyspa w 1. sezonie od wyspy w czwartym? Matthew: W czwartym wyspa była radioaktywa Chef: Ok . Dwie szanse mają MacArthur , Daniel i Diana i oni mogą skończyć gre w pierwszej rundzie. MacArthur . W czym walczył Cameron w finale Zemsty Wyspy? MacArthur: W kombinezonie robocie Chef: Zachowałaś dwie szanse MacArthur: Woo! Chef: Daniel. Kto zbudował dla Jo balon? Daniel: Lightning? Chef: Źle . Odpadasz i lądujesz w skrzynce Daniel: :( Chef: Cour. Wymień członków Porażkowych braci . Cour: Eeeee.... Harold , Trent , Cody i. ......... Chef: Czas minął . I Justin. Tracisz szanse Cour: No nie Chef: David . Kto najbardziej ucierpiał na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w odcinku z paintballem David: Ou. Pamiętam to . Cody Chef: Dobrze. Diana . Kto w Trasie zmienił się w mutanta? Diana: Ezekiel . Proste Chef: Dobrze . Lilly. Wymień przynajmniej dwie rodziny w TP Lilly: Amy i Samey , Dwayne i Junior Chef: Dobrze . Virag . Kogo przygarneli goci w WW? Virag: Królika Lokiego Chef: Dobrze . Laurie . Czy Izzy była kiedyś mądra? Laurie: Ona? Chyba nie Chef: Po urazie była. Tracisz szanse . Matthew. Kto podszył się w Trasie pod Kube Rozpruwacza? Matthew: Ezekiel Chef: Dobrze . Ósemka przeszła do rundy drugiej . Czwórka zachowała trzy szanse MacArthur - 2 szanse Daniel - 0 szans ( odpadł) Cour - 2 szanse David - 3 szanse Diana - 2 szanse Lilly - 3 szanse Virag - 3 szanse Laurie - 2 szanse Matthew - 3 szanse Runda 2: Chef: Zaczynamy runde drugą . MacArthur . Jak dobrze odpowiesz możesz wybrać następnego pytanego . Jak nie tracisz szanse . Kto rozbierał strażnika w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie w zespole Amazonek? MacArthur: Gwen Chef: Nie . Została ci jedna szansa . To była Sierra . Cour . Wymień trzech członków drużyny Heroicznych Chomików Cour: Lindsay , Zoey , Sierra Chef: Dobrze . Wybierz kolejnego pytanego Cour: Diana Chef: Diana . Wymień trzy osoby które kiedyś wykiwał Alejandro? Diana: LeShawna , Bridgette , Heather Chef: Dobrze. Kogo mam pytać? Diana: MacArthur. (Gra trwała , aż zostały cztery osoby Cour - 1 szansa David - 2 szanse Virag - 1 szansa Matthew - 3 szanse) Chef: Virag . Kim są dla siebie Chet i Lorenzo Virag: Braćmi przyrodnimi Chef: Kogo mam pytać? Virag: Coura Chef: Cour . Kto był w parze z LeShawną w trójrękim triathlonie? Cour: Owen? Chef: Nie bo Duncan . Mamy finał . Zmierzą się w nim David , Virag i Matthew Finał: Chef: Mamy finał i pięćdziesiąt pytań . Kto będzie miał najwięcej punktów bądź jako jedyny zachowa jakieś szanse wygra i zostanie płatnikem . Macie już tyle punktów ile mieliście szans w poprzedniej rundzie . Za każdą dobrą odpowiedź 10 pkt , za każdą złą tracicie jedną z trzech szans . David - 2 pkt Virag - 1 pkt Matthew - 3 pkt Chef: Jest pytanie . Kto pierwszy naciśnie odpowiada. Wymień finalistów Wyspy Totalnej Porażki (Matthew nacisnął przycisk) Matthew: Gwen i Owen Chef: Dobrze David - 2 pkt Virag - 1 pkt Matthew - 13 pkt Chef: Jaki był sposób eliminacji na wyspie Pahkitew (Nacisnął David) David: Armata wstydu Chef: Dobrze David - 12 pkt Virag - 1 pkt Matthew - 13 pkt (Po 48 pytaniach punktacja i szanse wyglądały tak: David - 92 pkt ( 1 szansa) Virag - 101 pkt ( 1 szansa) Matthew - 143 pkt ( 2 szanse ) Chef: Wygrywa Matthew i zostaje płatnikiem , a w skarbcu zostaną wybrane dwie osoby które pojadą z Danielem i Matthewem MacArthur(p.z.): No nie . Ten debil przecież jest z nimi David(p.z.): No . Trzecie miejsce w show o wiedzy xD Skarbiec: Chef: No . Macie 15 minut żeby wybrać jeszcze dwie osoby do skrzynki . Jak sie nie wyrobicie decyzje podejmie Matthew Daniel: Oki ziomki . Jestem w skrzynce więc poprowadze głosowanie? Kto jest za Laurie? ( 4 osoby) Za Lilly? ( 4 osoby ) Za Virag? ( 4 osoby ) Za Dianą ? ( 4 osoby ) Za MacArthur? (4 osoby ) Za Davidem? ( 4 osoby ) I za Courem ? ( 4 osoby ) Daniel: Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy Lilly: MacArthur i Cour. Wypierdalać do skrzynki. Matthew wywali Daniela jeśli nie was MacArthur: Trudno Daniel: Co?! Trudno?! (Zaczeła się spora kłótnia) Chef: 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0!!!! Chef: Zapraszam Matthewa (Matthew weszedł) Chef: Twoi koledzy się nie wyrobili , więc ty podejmujesz decyzje Matthew: Poza Danielem biore Coura i MacArthur MacArthur:(p.z.): No to jesteśmy w dupie Obrady: (Miejscem obrad była mała knajpka w Meksyku . Przyszedł czas na rozmowe) Matthew: Oki . Nikogo z waszej trójki nie lubie , ale tylko jedno moge wywalić . Czemu powinniście zostać Daniel: Bo jestem super! Matthew: Tia! MacArthur: Matthew co tu sie zastanawiać . Daniel wyzywał cie cały czas Daniel: Co?! Cour: Co racja to racja Matthew: Nom. Daniel: Ale stary....jesteś super ziomem eee... Matthew: Tia . Mam wybrać kogoś z kim mam pogadać w cztery oczy . Wybieram Coura Cour: Ok . (MacArthur i Daniel poszli , a Cour i Matthew długo gadali) Matthew(p.z.): Tak tego nie postrzegałem Cour(p.z.): Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi :P Eliminacje: Chef: Pora zacząć siódme eliminacje i pierwsze w połączeniu drużyn . Dzisiaj Matthew wywali MacArthur , Coura albo Daniela . Matthew oddaje ci głos Matthew: Nikogo z was nie lubie , ale no trudno . Po pierwszy czek zapraszam MacArthur Diana(p.z.): Wywali ją tak jak ona Marilyn :) Matthew: Licze że mi wybaczycie . MacArthur odbierz swój czek MacArthur: Dziękować :) Matthew: Drugiego po czek zapraszam Daniela. Daniel: (przełknął śline) Matthew: oddaje ci czek Cour: Co?! Daniel: Tak . Lecisz na mnie pedale? Nic z tego nie będzie ale dzięki xdddd Matthew: Nie dałeś mi dokończyć . Oddaje ci czek , ale anulowany . Chefie anuluj jego czek (Chef anulował jego czek) Daniel: No nie . Śmierć Matthewowi i MacArthur! Matthew: Cour odbierz czek Lilly(p.z.): Szkoda że nie MacArthur , ale też ok Cour(p.z.): Ale mi napędził stracha xdddd Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: Gra ich ósemka . Co się wydarzy ? Jakie będą intrygi . Oglądać Miłość do forsy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinki